Diamond Jack Sabbath
Jack Martin-Sabbath (born November 29th 1980) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Diamond Jack Sabbath. He is currently under contract for Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA), where he is currently World Heavyweight Champion. He is also on Pay-Per-View only contract with Professional RPG Wrestling '''active from May 2012. He has formerly been under contract with '''WFigs Wrestling Federation (WFWF) and was also under a part time contract with the now-defunct Frontier Turbulance Wrestling '(FTW) until the beginning of 2010. Jack was also part of the short lived '''New Era Wrestling '(NEW), a promotion consisting of former WFWF workers who had walked out during the Alex Sean Walkout. Jack is most notable for being one of the few wrestlers with a criminal record and a history of imprisonment. He is also well known for his participation in the critically well-recieved 'Legion' angle and his "Innovator Of Anarchy" character in XWA. Early Life Childhood Jack was born as an only child at Hope Hospital in Salford, Manchester in the early hours of the morning on November 26th 1980. Jack's mother became extremely ill due to the birth and died two weeks later. Jack was reluctantly put in the care of his father Ron, a loan shark who worked for a local gangster. As Jack grew up his father's reluctance to look after him was apparent and Jack developed a hate for him at an early age. This is understandable as Jack was occasionally beaten by Ron when a deal had gone wrong or his boss had given him a tight deadline for money collection. At the age of eight, Jack broke out of his house to go to a friends at midnight. They were going to watch WWF WrestleMania IV. It did not last long when his father found out. Jack was put on house arrest and not allowed to go anywhere for any reason, even school. Jack was bullied at school constantly as the other kids knew of Jack's ill treatment and teased him for it. Decent Into Crime At the age of ten, Jack worked out a way to escape his confinement within the house he lived in and began to roam the street regularly, occasionally stealing things and pick-pocketting for no good reason at all. He was spotted by a local gangster- ironically the same who employed his father- and after convincing Jack was sent on occasional jobs to steal things for him. As Jack reached puberty, the hostility between himself and his father grew deeper as Jack had begun to fight back. On Jack's thirteenth birthday he was forced to leave the house at gunpoint by his father, as he watched his possessions burn on a bonfire at the front of the house. Later on though, Jack came back, fuming in anger, and broke into the house. Several hours later the alarm went off in the house. When police came, Ron was found dead and Jack was gone. It is believed Jack murdered him. By fifteen, Jack had become a complete criminal, possessing firearms and other stolen goods. He had a gang known on the streets as the Salford Legion, consisiting of eight people including himself. The Salford Legion are known best for the infamous diamond heist of 1995, an event that earned Jack a new nickname; Diamond Jack Sabbath. However in the midst of all this, Jack still yearned for a better life. An avid wrestling fan, Jack became intrigued once the New World Order faction had started in World Championship Wrestling. Prison It has been made no secret that Jack had enjoyed a brief stint in Strangeways Prison, as a matter of fact it was the entire basis for his WFWF gimmick. For a while it was unclear exactly what earned him his sentence but Jack revealed in an interview with XWA in 2012 exactly what happened. He told interviewer Mark Sanction that he was a thief and stole things almost compulsively such as jewelry, earning the street nickname "Diamond" Jack Sabbath. He became self-assured and never expected to be caught due to his resilience until one day Jack botched a robbery, deciding to show off his skill rather than do it properly. One event lead to another and eventually he was arrested and sentenced to five years. While imprisoned, Jack met two people who would go on to impact his wrestling career- Eddie Flitchcroft and Shawn Raine. According to people in Strangeways while Jack was there, he was quite aware of how the system worked and 'knew exactly what buttons to push'. Jack was released from Strangeways on April 17th 2000, Professional Wrestling Career Training Jack began training to become a wrestler after leaving prison, Eddie also. Jack and Eddie trained together at Skip's Scoop-Slam Academy initially as a tag team but when it was decided both competitors have extremely contrasting methods of victory- Jack using his brain and Eddie doing whatever he wanted- Jack became a singles wrestler. Jack would often use his smart skills, agility and heavy handling to beat his opponents. His trainer 'Skip' Sanders noticed his talent and the two became friends, Skip becoming Jack's promoter. After spending years on the independent circuit, Jack and Skip were signed onto a short term contract with Frontier Turbulence Wrestling Frontier Turbulence Wrestling (2009) Jack debuted in FTW in September of 2009 as a mute known as Jack 'The Python' Sabbath managed by Skip. Showing up during a hardcore title match, Jack powerbombed the Hardcore Champion Donny Jackass, costing him the title. A week later, Skip and Sabbath announced that they were here to take the FTW Undisputed Championship. This was until Donny Jackass decided he wanted revenge and attacked Sabbath. A match was scheduled which Sabbath won and caused a minor injury to Jackass. Sabbath continued to dominate, defeating jobbers in squash matches. Eventually Jack began to speak regularly and to the surprise of many, Jack was quite well spoken and ambitious. Soon though, Donny Jackass returned and sought revenge once again, this time outsmarting Sabbath. A cage match was scheduled at the next Pay Per View- Livewire- between the two. Dispite a valiant effort, Jack was defeated. In November of that year, Jack decided FTW was not the career path he wanted to take dispite Skip's attempts to make him think otherwise. Jack left FTW and parted ways with Skip as he left for WFWF. WFigs Wrestling Federation (2009-2010) Jack appeared in WFWF under a new ring name Diamond Jack Sabbath (the same nickname he had earned earlier in his life) and employing a new gimmick, that of a smart but cocky heel with an obsession with control and power. Jack made his debut at WFWF Stars & Stripes 2009 in a battle royal to determine the no.1 contender for the WFWF World Champion. Jack was among the last to be eliminated. It was during this time Jack engaged in a short rivalry with Nathan Gust, however this did not last as Gust left WFWF before the feud could pick up properly. After a series of losses Jack began to blame management and booking for his losing streak. Eventually, Jack attacked Joe Bishop during a match on Loaded. The next week Joe would get his revenge. While Jack had been taking time off, WFWF had been having management problems, which led to the walk-out of Alex Sean. Literally one day after this, Jack was vocal on his unsettlement with how the company was run. On 26th May 2010, Jack handed his notice in and promptly quit the WFWF. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2010- Present) The Legion (2009- 2011) In the closing moments of XWA Final Countdown 2009, Jack (using his new gimmick from WFWF) made an unscheduled appearance, announcing his contract with the newly reopened XWA. After a run-in with some XWA Alumni, Ciaren Donegan returned and helped Jack out. Jack told Ciaren of the things they could achieve together and the two formed the Legion, a heel faction intent on taking over XWA. Pretty soon Chris Chaos and Hunter Nicholson had joined as well. A couple of weeks later Amy Taylor became the group's valet and Jack's old associate Eddie Flitchcroft joined as 'The Secret Weapon'. By the first Massacre show, Legion was six strong. Attempting to recruit more members, the Legion were confronted by Hutton Brown who attempted to anger Jack. This lead to a fight and a further feud between the group and Brown. That same week, Jack paied a visit to the then-new General Manager Lucifer 'Mad Dog' McMahon's office, telling him to stay out of their way. This turned out to have been ignored by Lucifer as he had delivered a chairshot to Chris Chaos later on in the night. The next week, Legion confronted the Mad Dog, intending to get violent however this was not the case. Mad Dog struck a deal with the Legion. At Legends Mad Dog awarded the World Heavyweight Championship to Ciaren Donegan, a title which he retained later in the night against Hutton Brown. Jack won a tornament and was crowned the new Television Championship, however he would lose the belt a night later to Chris Chaos. After a couple of weeks Jack revealed he was taking order from another person and the Legion was not his idea. Soon there were talks of a man known as the Controller and something known as 'Operation 5:09'. The Legion took over Massacre for one night before Jack was kidnapped for an entire week by Tempest. A week prior to the kidnapping Jack had asked newcomer Jack Hazard to join the Legion. Hazard was unsure about this and did not answer, however it was Hazard who broke Jack out of the motel Tempest had him held in. Jack returned, battered and scarred after a self-inflicted beating to make Tempest look bad. That same night he lost a match against Rose for the T.V Title. After the match, the Controller told the Legion he was going to stop them. Jack dared the Controller to show his face next week, which the Controller agreed to however his Druids took Eddie and Hunter away, leaving Jack, Amy and Ciaren on thier own. The next week, it was revealed at the end of the show that Eddie Flitchcroft was the Controller all along, masquarading as the lunatic Jack remembered him as when actually he was both cured and a changed man altogether. Revealing that he did it to outsmart Jack and show people he was fallable, Eddie embarked on a mission to show the Legion and XWA fans who Diamond Jack Sabbath really was. At a full roster meeting, Ciaren- then XWA World Champion- left the Legion. Jack Hazard emerged and immediately joined the Legion. Jack announced this as a new beginning and christened the group as 'New Legion'. Over the next month, Drake Dysfuction and XWA legend Vestal joined the group and Raine debuted as a part of the group. Eddie Flitchcroft returned and swore he would take down the Legion and that he would do it through Amy Taylor, seeing her as a way to get information on the Legion's plans. Since the New Legion had been assembled, Jack and his new comrades defeated the Hounds from Hell (the offspring of The MadDog), Nightmare and Jack Mercy however Jack was still defeated by the XWA World Champion Rose and a returning Alex Sean in the Lord of the Ring tornament. Jack was then injured for two months by Tempest, who snapped his leg and forced him into a wheelchair. Rated X returned to the XWA with new recruits Hutton Brown andd Dan Bennett, XWA compiled some of it's more loyal wrestlers and soon, a "Faction War" was declared. During this time Jack and the Legion attacked, kidnapped and terrorised opposing faction members and the people they cared about. Rated X would go on to win the war at XWA's "Christmas Kaos" event in 2010 in a "Winner Take All" bout. During the event, Jack Hazard walked out on the Legion and Satine X- a member at the time- defected to Rated X. Hazard announced his retirement on the following episode of Massacre, which the Legion responded to by viciously attacking him and leaving him in a pool of his own blood. From this point on, a decension in the Legion began to emerge. Jack Mercy was the first to question Sabbath, implying that Jack 'didn't actually care' about the other Legion members, to which Jack responded hinting this was true. Mercy was kicked out the group swiftly, followed by Creed. Trace Demon left on his own accord, betraying the group. At Legends 2011, it all came to afoot when DJS took on Hutton Brown. The stipulation was that if Sabbath lost, Legion was history. The remaining members of the group ran down and helped Hutton Brown defeat the Crown Jewel. Brown turned heel in joining with the Legion members however the actual group dispanded. Jack and his valet Amy Taylor decided to go it solo for the rest of their careers, considering putting together another Legion 'a waste of valuable time'. Premier Talent Contract (2011) The night following Legends, Jack declared he would rebuild his career and head to the main event within the year whether the fans liked it or not. Literally minutes after saying that, Commissioner of the XWA Richard J Maxwell called a meeting with Diamond Jack Sabbath and Amy Taylor, where he placed them on the first ever 'Premier Talent Contract'. The following week, Jack and Amy would arrive on Massacre via limo. Jack began to wear suits, carry a cane, make television and radio appearances and became a 'company man', a very different contrast to what he was previously. Amy became Jack's 'Allocated Personal Assistant'. He had added several clauses to his contract: *Amy Taylor was the only person allowed to interview Jack in person and anyone who did interview him for whatever reason had to be provided 'Sabbath Approved' questions. *Amy would be the only person allowed to announce Jack to the ring. *Jack had to have pyro every single night or else the production crew would be fired on the spot. *His face would have to be on every publicity poster or video package in some form or another. *Jack had full permission to run his own 'announcement broadcasts' during any episode of Massacre, all paid for in advance by Richard J Maxwell. Jack began feuding with the recently returned Jack Hazard, who claimed to have returned because of the way Sabbath dismissed him from the company to exact his revenge. Hazard and Sabbath would fight sporadically throughout 2011 until the Winter when Hazard disappeared. Jack would slowly tone down the gimmick over time. Sabbath For Champion, face turn and chasing the world title (2011) EDITING WILL BE DONE LATER!! World Heavyweight Champion (2012) EDITING WILL BE DONE LATER!! Professional PRG Wrestling (2012-Current) Debut In the week leading up to PRW's "Apocalypse" show in April 2012, wrestling news sites had rumored that Jack was interested in signing with Professional RPG Wrestling, sighting it as the only big company he had yet to appear for. On April 8th during the "Apocalypse" broadcast, a video package was aired hyping up the debut of Diamond Jack Sabbath and Amy Taylor, thus confiming reports. He will be on an open, "PPV only" contract deal, which will still allow them to still appear regularly for XWA TV shows, Pay Per Views and house shows. He will make his in-ring debut at Superbattle in May 2012. His opponent has not been announced yet. Personal Life Jack is currently in on and off-screen relationship with Amy Taylor. In Wrestling *'''Finishing moves **''Diamond's Wrath'' (Triple Powerbomb) **''Delicate Sound of Anarchy'' (Shooting Star Press) **''Jewel Thievery'' (Hart Rate) **''Ankle Lock'' *'Signature moves' **Bicycle Kick **Roundhouse Kick **Double A Spinebuster **Big Boot **Clothesline *'Managers' **'Amy Taylor (XWA, Current)' **Anthony 'Skip' Sanders (FTW, XWA, Past) *'Nicknames' **'"The Innovator Of Anarchy"' **'"The Crown Jewel of Professional Wrestling"' **'"The Man Who Cannot Be Broken"' **"The Mental Mastermind" **"The Diamond King" **"The Lord Of Diamonds" **"The Sabbath Day's Witness" *'Entrance themes' **'"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown' **"Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson **"Gimmie The Prize" by Queen **"Lose Yourself (Rock Remix)" by Eminem **"I'd Start a Revolution" by Aimee Allen **"Another Way To Die" by Alicia Keys and Jack White **"Prelude 12/21" by A.F.I Championships and Accomplishments {C Xtreme Wrestling Alliance *XWA World Heavyweight Championship (x1) *XWA Television Championship (x1) *"Best Heel Award"- XWA Piledriver Awards 2010 *"Best New Talent Award"- XWA Piledriver Awards 2010 External Links XWA BattleZone Profile http://www.xwabattlezone.com/XWA/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=34